Les nouveaux Blades Breakers
by WolfSpy
Summary: Les Blades Angels ne comprends pas les tournois vont voir le grand patron, mais avant qu'il parte il apprend des nouvelles qu'il aurais du savoir à la naissance!
1. Le match d'amitié

Les nouveaux Blades Breakers  
  
Disclaimer: Les 3 premiers chapitres je les aie vue et le reste c'est de mon imagination (comme Bob l'éponge). Après ce chapitre je vais vous dire mon top 3 des meilleurs fics sur Fanfiction.net. Ce chapitre est très court  
  
Chapitre 1: Le match d'amitié  
  
Tout le monde regardait le match de Beyblade qui se passait en Russie, plus précisément, à Moscou. Tout le monde regardait ce match, que ce soit par la télévision, par la radio ou il contemplait ce match au Stade. Les deux équipes étaient les Blades Breakers et Demolitions Boys. Ils avaient pris le spectre de Max, des White Tigers, des All-Starz, des Majestics et ceux de tous les autres beybladeurs. Dans les Demolitions Boys ils avaient Serge et Seaborg, Yan et Wyborg, Bryan et Fairborg et Tala et Wolborg. La première manche était Kaï contre Serge. -Le commendataire arriva sur son plateau et dis: vous êtes près ?  
  
-Oui disent les spectateurs. -  
  
Alors 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse. Les 2 toupies étaient lancées, Kaï dit à son spectre « les flèches de feux ». Serge dit à son tour « l'océan atlantique qui met Dranzer hors de combat ». C'était la pause, Kaï resta sur un mur quand son grand-père arriva et lui dit des mots pour qu'il prenne Black Dranzer. Quand Tyson attendu ça, il alla le dire à ses amis. Mais trop tard Kaï avait déjà prit Black Dranzer.  
  
-La deuxième manche commençait Kaï dit : Vas-y et ne lui laisse pas de chance.  
  
Tous les gens étaient pétrifiés, ils pensaient déjà à l'horreur, Black Dranzer va tout détruire sur son passage pensa tout le monde. Et on voit le grand Dranzer sortir de la toupie de Kaï. Tout le monde était content de voir (apars son grand-père) que c'était Dranzer.  
  
Son grand-père lui demanda : -Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?  
  
-Dranzer et mes amis sont bien plus important que de voler des spectres qui n'arrivent même pas à la cheville de mon meilleur ami, Dranzer.  
  
-Tu vas le regretter, dit son grand-père à haute voix.  
  
-Je m'en fous carrément si je vais ou pas le regretter, répliqua Kaï.  
  
Kaï fit sortir Dranzer et lui dit pour de bon : -Les Flèches de Feu Infernales et rate le pas.  
  
Les Flèches de Feu Infernale de Dranzer toucha la toupie adverse.  
  
-Si tu veux jouer à ça t'avait qu'à le demander plus tôt, Seaborg : L'Océan Atlantique.  
  
-Dranzer : Les Flèches de Feu Infernales.  
  
Boom !  
  
La fumée se dispersa et on vit une toupie qui tournait un peu mal et c'était celle de Seaborg.  
  
-La première manche revint à Serge.  
  
-Dit adieu à ton spectre Dranzer.  
  
-NOOOON !  
  
-Trop tard je l'ai déjà pris et avec ton Dranzer notre équipe va gagner tous ces autres matchs.  
  
Les 2 retournèrent à leur banc.  
  
Kaï pris la parole et dit : -Excuser-moi et Ray bonne chance.  
  
-Merci Kaï et celle là je vais la gagner pour vous et pour moi.  
  
Fin de ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez aimé Désolé pour les fans de Kaï, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'est inventé  
  
Maintenant mon top 3 des meilleurs fics pour moi, j'ai aussi mis des points à côté  
  
3e place : À la porte de la Destinée (Anck Su Namun) 13 sur 15 2e place : Les Ailes de la Victoires (Etoile du Soir) 14 sur 15 1er place : Retrouvaille Amère (Lonely Icey Wolf) 15 sur 15 


	2. Driger, mon ami

Chapitre 2: Driger mon ami  
  
Tout le monde était surpris que Kaï ait perdu son match.  
  
-Maintenant c'est Bryan contre Ray, dit le commentateur et la première commença à c'est instant même. C'était un match très difficile pour Raymond (C'est Ray si ne vous savez pas). Fairborg attaqua Driger avec force qui fessait perdre de la vitesse au petit minou surnommer Driger.  
  
-Driger vient de gaspiller une de ses 9 vies, murmura Kaï, mais Ray l'entendit. Bryan cogna Ray avec ses pouvoirs de cyborg et Ray se fut éjecté de l'arène comme sa toupie Driger. Mariah et Lee (des White-Tigers), Michael (des All-Starz), Ralf (des Majestics) disent tous en ch?ur :  
  
-Oh non pas Ray! Les secouristes arrivèrent et transportèrent jusqu'au vestiaires et il se réveilla surpris. -Je dois concon... tinuer dit-il.  
  
-Non tu es trop faible pour jouer la partie, alors vous devez abandonner, dit les secouristes.  
  
-Je ne peux pas abandonner, je suis un Blades Breakers, dit le petit blesser. En plus Driger ne m'as jamais laissé tomber, alors c'est à mon tour de ne le pas laisser tomber. Je vais jouer pour les personnes que j'aime comme : Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Kaï, Tyson, Max, Kenny etc. Mais surtout pour Driger mon ami.  
  
-Ta raison Ray et on et toute avec toi on les Blades Breakers dit Tyson tout haut. Et on va montrer au Demolitions Boys de qu'ils ont à faire pas vrai les gars.  
  
-Ouais. Ray arriva sur l'arène à moitié fort et à moitié faible. Le commentateur arriva et pris la parole : -J'espère que vous êtes près parce que ça commence maintenant, 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse ! Les deux toupies se furent lancées et le match débuta. Bryan voulait finir le match maintenant qui utilisa ses pouvoirs de cyborg pour l'éliminer lui et son soi-disant spectre Driger. Mais surprise, Ray et Driger l'arrêtèrent en un clin d'oeil et il renvoya l'attaque au domicile. Il eut une grosse explosion, tout le monde voulait savoir qui avait gagné cette manche. La fumée venait de disparaître et on vit une toupie blanche qui tournait encore.  
  
Le commentateur dit : la victoire revint à Ray et Driger. Quand Ray revint dans les bancs de son équipe, il avait très peur.  
  
-Pourquoi à tu peur, dit Kenny à Ray ?  
  
-Je pense que Driger n'aura pas assez de force. -Pourquoi il n'aurait pas assez de force ?  
  
-J'ai compté tous les batailles qu'on a fait et il...  
  
-Il quoi ?  
  
-Il ne lui reste plus qu'une vie.  
  
-Quoi, disent tous les Blades Breakers.  
  
-Vous entendez-tu se bruit ?  
  
-Tu dois allez jouer ta dernière manche.  
  
-Ouais souhaitez-moi bonne chance.  
  
-Bonne chance Ray.  
  
-Vous êtes près, alors 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse ! La bataille est très rude entre Ray et Bryan. Fairborg envoya trois fois de suite son ultime attaque. Ray et Driger reçurent le coup très puissant de la part de Bryan et de Fairborg. Tout le monde vu le bandeau de Ray se déchirer en miette. Les cheveux long de Ray pris presque toute sa face. À ce moment là Ray se souvenait de tous les moments passé avec Driger.  
  
** FLASH-BACK**  
  
Quand il reçu Driger : Le grand-père de Lee dit : -la personne que j'ai choisie pour avoir notre symbole est Raymond. Ray pris la parole : Je te promet Lee que notre amitié continuera même avec ou sans Driger elle continuera.  
  
Les demi-finales pour le Japon : Tu crois me battre Tyson dit Ray. Je peux toujours essayer dit Tyson. La Griffe du tigre Driger dit Ray. Attaque-tempête Dragoon. Le gagnant est Tyson. Je méritais cette défaite Driger et tu as raison.  
  
La finale contre Mariah : J'aime gagné Ray, mais pas comme ça. O.k alors tu l'auras voulue. Les toupies furent lancées et le match commença : tu te rappelles Mariah quand on s'affrontaient au Beyblade. Oui comme si c'était hier. Tu me protégeais tous le temps contre les grands. Ray je veux que tu me fasses une promesse. Oui laquelle ? Que tu m'aimes, même si tu es à l'autre bout du monde. Je te le promets Mariah. Quelques secondes plus tard le match était fini résultat Ray gagna.  
  
La prolongation contre Lee en finale : Je vais te faire regretter de nous avoir trahi. Je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Tu nous a quitté parce qu'on avait pas de spectres alors là tu vas en faire l'expérience : Galmon, Galzzy, Galux et Galeon attaquaient le tous ensembles. Scratch, Wargh, Boom, Trooooo. La toupie de Ray commence à sa faiblir de plus en plus. Moi aussi je vais te montrer une de mes expériences et aussi que je ne vous ai jamais trahi. Et ton attaque : Éclair de Lumière Noire je vais te la renvoyé en un clin d'oeil avec La Griffe du Tigre alors vas-y Driger. Vas-y Galeon à ton tour. Non c'est impossible. Arthur Topper dit : J'espère que ça n'a pas abîmée notre satellite parce que c'est déjà fini ni.  
  
TournoiTournoi d'Amérique finale contre Eddy : O.k. petit sa me tente pas de jouer longtemps avec toi. Moi aussi Eddy. L'arène est un satellite. Alors si vous êtes dans courbe vous n'aurez aucune chance. Les toupies furent lancées en même temps, mêmes secondes. Vas-y Trypio élimine le ! Non Driger, La Griffe du Tigre ! Boom ! Le gagnant est Eddy. Après la pause, vous êtes près, alors 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse ! Je vais prendre ma revanche facilement pensa Ray. Vas-y Driger La Griffe du Tigre et laisse lui pas de chance. Tu crois me battre avec cette tactique de minable. Trypio vas-y et élimine-le. La toupie d'Eddy saute sur celle de Ray dit le commentateur. Driger ne tourne plus la victoire revint à Eddy. Adieu le gamin, t'es sympa, mais c'est pas ça qui va te faire gagner.  
  
**Fin du FLASH-BACK**  
  
-Driger LA GRIFFE DU TIGRE dit Ray. -Quoi dit Bryan ? C'est pas avec sa que tu vas gagné quand même. -C'est se qu'on vas voir, vas-y Driger. -Fairborg élimine-le. -Driger repousse moi ça. -Quoi mais c'est impossible. -Oui c'est possible. BOOM ! La fumée se dispèressa et on vit une seule toupie qui était encore sur le jeu et c'est celle de Ray, mais où est Ray ?  
  
Tout le monde vit Ray à terre.  
  
Les secouristes arrivèrent le plus vite possible et l'emmena à l'hôpital.  
  
Et Ray dit une dernière chose à Tyson : -Gagne se match pour nous. -Je te le promets.  
  
-Le prochain match est Tyson contre Tala. Tyson et Tala se lancèrent des regards menacent.  
  
Fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qui vous a plu et maintenant réponses à mes reviweurs  
  
Anck Su Namun : Oui c'est moi X-spy Pour moi, Je trouve que ta fic est ben meilleur que la mienne Je te l'ai déjà envoyer sur Hotmail, j'espère que tu la reçu Merci de m'encourager Je n'ai pas MSN  
  
Icey Wolf : Je le c'est pour le problème d'écriture c'est fini Je t'ai envoyé le reste du premier chapitre sur Hotmail J'espère que tu la reçu Je n'ai pas MSN Et Merci fortement de m'encourager  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : Le Dernier Combat  
  
X-Spy XOX 


	3. Le Dernier Combat

Chapitre 3 : Le Dernier Combat  
  
Disclamer : Je veux des Reviews o.k et aussi que les ** sont les pensées des personnes et aussi REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS  
  
Avant le match, du côté des Demolitions Boys, voilà ce qui ce passa  
  
Boris était avec le grand-père de Kaï qui dit et ordonna de faire :  
  
- Crée-moi le meilleur, le plus diabolique, le plus destructeur et le plus cruelle avant que le match commence, pour que les Blades Breakers souffre, meurent et que ce cyborg vole le dernier spectre.  
  
- Il est presque qu'au point votre grandeur et c'est le meilleur des 4 cyborg que j'ai à ce jour crée, il va être tellement cruelle qu'il ne sera d'aucune pitié envers ces minables de Blades Breakers, dit Boris .  
  
- Je veux voir ça de mes propres yeux dit le vieux pépé.  
  
- O.k c'est juste à côté de vous, on y va maintenant ou on entend qu'il soit près ? demanda le coach des Demolitions Boys.  
  
- On y va maintenant ou si non vous allez mourir torturer.  
  
- O.k seigneur, le voilà il est presque près.  
  
- Il a l'air inoffensive comme une mouche, dit le Mr Whitman.  
  
- Entendez une minute, vas-y tu peux sortir.  
  
Boom !  
  
*****  
  
Du côté des Blades Breakers dans la forêt.  
  
- On y va Kaï, je suis pressé.  
  
- O.k on y va Tyson.  
  
- Enfin ça était long et très long dit Tyson.  
  
- Tu veux tu qu'on joue ou qu'on ne joue pas, parce que moi j'ai pas juste ça à faire, si tu sais.  
  
- O.k on y va, 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse.  
  
-Dragoon Attaque-Tempête !  
  
Kaï et Tyson se lancèrent des regards.  
  
- Je vais gagner dit Tyson.  
  
Scratch!  
  
Un arbre se fit couper en deux.  
  
- Qui a fait ça ? Se demanda Tyson.  
  
- C'est nous, disaient des voix derrière eux !  
  
C'était les trois capitaines des équipes qui avaient affronté en finale, Lee, Mickaël et Robert.  
  
- Même vous trois réuni ensemble, je peux vous battre facilement, dit Tyson d'un air moqueur.  
  
- C'est ce que tu crois, alors faisons une match nous 4 contre toi, dit les 4 capitaines.  
  
- O.k dit Tyson, 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse !  
  
Devant l'Abbey où se trouva le reste des Blades Breakers.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à entendre ici, dit Ray.  
  
- On attends les All-Starz, répondit Kenny et les voilà justement.  
  
- Bonjour, dirent les All-Starz!  
  
- Salut !  
  
-On veut vous montrer quelque chose de très important dit Émily à Kenny.  
  
- O.k, allons à l'intérieur pour que vous nous le montrez, dit Kenny  
  
- Fermez-là lumière et ouvrez la télé on va mettre une vidéocassette, dit Judy.  
  
- Boris est un criminel recherché par le F.B.I et le C.I.A, il a crée plusieurs meurtres et a volé des plans de Beyblade qui était top secret.  
  
- Quoi ? dit les 2 Blades Breakers surpris.  
  
- C'est vrai et si il perd ce match le F.B.I et la C.I.A pourront le mettre en prison ou dans une cellule.  
  
****  
  
Quelques heures plus tard  
  
- Bonne chance Tyson dit Kaï, Max, Kenny et Ray (même si il est à l'hôpital).  
  
Jazzman (mieux connu sous le nom du commentateur) commença à parler : - C'est la dernière manche des trois et j'espère que la foule est contente.  
  
- OUUUUAAAAAAIIIIIIIS !  
  
Les deux personnes qui vont s'affronter sont Tyson des Blades Breakers et pour les Demolitions Boys c'est Tala, cria Jazzman.  
  
- Alors 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse !  
  
Les deux toupies furent lancées et ils se foncèrent dedans.  
  
- Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux me battre avec ton dragon, déclara Tala.  
  
- Tu sais mon dragon comme tu dis il est plus fort que ton petit louveteau, répliqua Tyson.  
  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir maintenant, Wolborg attaque-le de toute tes forces.  
  
- Dragoon à toi de jouer, Attaque Tempête !  
  
Les deux toupies envoyèrent leur attaque qui causa une explosion.  
  
- **J'espère que Dragoon va bien**  
  
- Il n'a pu de fumée et on voit que le gagnant est : Tyson.  
  
- Youpi dit Tyson !  
  
- Tu croyais m'avoir Tala le nul.  
  
- Je t'ai laissé gagner et en plus tu ne connais même pas la puissance de Wolborg, pauvre imbécile.  
  
- Toi même pauvre imbécile, répondit Tyson.  
  
- Alors puisque les deux Beybladeurs sont près, ça commence maintenant : 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse !  
  
- Maintenant c'est à toi de goûter à la puissance de Wolborg. - Quoi ? Se demanda Tyson.   
  
- Tu vas voir ça maintenant, Wolborg tu es près alors allons-y, Wahahaha !  
  
On vit Wolborg sortir de la toupie de son maître et attaqué Dragoon.  
  
Boom !  
  
- Il a une.. une.. Une grosse montagne de glace, qui entoure toute l'arène et même nos Beybladeurs dit Jazzman (dans la montagne il a une caméra qui peut toute filmé, me demandez pas pourquoi).  
  
- Quoi? Se demanda Tyson et comment ça se fait ?  
  
- C'est une de mes tactiques et en voilà une autre, Wolborg détruis-le.  
  
- Il ne reste qu'une seule toupie sur le terrain et c'est celle de Tala, je vous rappelle que c'est un à un et le prochain qui gagne est le champion du monde.  
  
- Alors 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse !  
  
Max commença à taper sur la glace et dit : - Je vais te faire sortir de la Tyson.  
  
- Max est-ce qu'il faudrait que je te rappelle que c'est le match de Tyson et pas le n'autre, dit Kaï.  
  
-Tu as raison Kaï, répondit Max.  
  
Le grand-père de Kaï dit très heureux : - C'est impossible qu'il gagne alors mettez déjà le champagne ordonna t'il.  
  
- Si tu es encore en vie goûte moi ça, Wolborg, Wyborg, Seaborg, Fairborg, Galeon, Galux, Galzzy, Galman, Trygle, Trypio, Trygator, Tryhorn, Gryffolyon, Salamalyon, Unicolyon, Amphilyon, Dranzer et Draciel attaqué-le toute ensemble.  
  
Dragoon recevaient les coups de plus en plus forts.  
  
- Dragoon Attaque-Tempête.  
  
Boom !  
  
- Résultat Dragoon gagne contre tous les spectres, mais ça ne brisa pas la glace, dit le commentateur.  
  
- Si tu es capable de résisté à ça tu vas être le premier à atteindre ceci, Wolborg attaque spécial.  
  
Tous commençaient à se détruire dans l'arène.  
  
Le grand-père de Kaï commençait à fêter sa victoire.  
  
Tout le monde fut surpris, il n'avait même pus de glace et Tyson était encore en vie et le vieux pépé ne dansait plu de joie.  
  
- Là j'envoie mon ultime attaque Wolborg, détruit-le.  
  
- Dragoon Attaque ULTIME TEMPÊTE !  
  
BOOM !  
  
Il eut une grosse fumée qui entourait l'arène et personne ne vit la toupie qui restait, on vit une toupie mauve et une toupie blanche.  
  
- Il ne reste qu'une seule toupie tournait encore et c'était celle de TYSON !  
  
- Quoi mais c'est impossible dit le vieux et l'autre vieux qui criaient.  
  
- C'était une bonne partie dit Tyson à Tala.  
  
- Après tous ce que je t'ai fait tu es gentil avec moi.  
  
- C'est comme ça entre ami.  
  
Tala commença à pleuré (c'est un robot alors c'est très rare).  
  
Les Blades Breakers sortirent tous content et vit un monsieur qu'il avait déjà rencontré.  
  
- Est-ce que c'est vous demanda Tyson.  
  
***FLASH-BACK***  
  
L'épisode après qu'il a affronté Robert (TYSON) un monsieur lors a dit que le bateau ne partait pas avant 6 heures, le monsieur les avait bien eu parce que le bateau partait à 1 heure ?  
  
***FIN DU FLASH-BACK***  
  
Le monsieur enleva son déguisement et c'était M. Dickenson.  
  
- C'est vous M. Dickenson.  
  
- Oui mes enfants.  
  
- Vous nous avez bien eu.  
  
****  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard une foule sortie pour voir Tyson.  
  
- Je veux jouer contre toi.  
  
- Non moi.  
  
- Non moi je le connais plus que vous.  
  
- Calmez-vous un instant vous pourrez m'affronter après le discours. Tyson prit la parole et dit : - Notre équipe a pris une décision et on se SÉPARE !  
  
Fin de ce chapitre  
  
Les Blades Breakers se sont séparé, je sais vous aller tous me tuer Mais à partir de « Calmez-vous à on se sépare » C'est moi qui à inventer toute ça  
  
Maintenant réponse aux revieweurs du chapitre 1 :  
  
Lonely Icey Wolf : Merci de dire que le chapitre 1 est pas mal, même que ça me flatte Tu es capable d'attendre un chapitre moi je serais incapable  
  
Réponse aux revieweurs du chapitre 2 : Tu trouves que le chapitre 2 est meilleur que le chapitre 1, moi aussi Merci de m'envoyer des reviews.  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre : La colère du Beyblade et les tournois bizarres  
  
X-spy XOX 


	4. La colère du Beyblade et les tournois

Disclamer : Mon histoire commence, alors je veux des reviews pliz Je suis a genoux et je vous demande des reviews, je vous en supplie aussi vous ne touchez pas à eux qui sont à moi.  
  
Chapitre 4 : La colère du Beyblade et les tournois  
  
Tout le monde était surpris que les nouveaux champions du monde disent qu'ils se séparaient pour de bon.  
  
Et la suite du discours reprit et M. Dickenson pris la parole après une heure d'attente : - Chaque joueur de mon équipe va rejoindre une autre équipe Tyson : avec les Majestics, parce que Robert va être l'entraîneur de leur équipe. Pour Ray : c'est avec les White Tigers, parce que Gary commençait à être trop vieux. Max et Kenny : vont rejoindre les All-Starz, Max va remplacé Émily, Qu'elle va être scientifique avec Kenny et aussi Dizzy c'est multiplié en trois elle est une toupie, une femme et un ordinateur qui parle. Et pour terminer Kaï : va allé avec les Demolitions Boys, la police a arrêté Boris et le vieux pépé aussi Ian qui voulait encore faire du mal c'est en allé.  
  
Quatre personnes du Canada étaient surprises d'entendre la nouvelle. Les noms des 4 jeunes beybladeurs étaient : Tonyx, Killer, Martin et Ratrick (c'est eux qui sont à moi). Goodzilla, Gorrilla, Oursela et Liolla (je sais su pas douer pour trouver des noms).  
  
Tonyx a les cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux bruns, d'origine Espagnole, il aime dessiner, déteste les filles, on le surnomme Tony et son spectre Goodzilla est un dinosaure.  
  
Killer aux cheveux blonds et longs, ses yeux sont verts, d'origine Allemande, il aime être en groupe, détestent les personnes qui disent des secrets, il n'a pas de surnom et son spectre est un gorille.  
  
Martin aux cheveux verts, il a les yeux bleues, d'origine Canadienne, il aime tous se qui est du Moyen Âge, déteste perdre et son spectre est un ours.  
  
Ratrick a les cheveux rouges, il a les yeux bleues, d'origine Anglaise, il aime tous se qui est fille, déteste les personnes qui sont meilleurs que lui et son spectre est un lion.  
  
***  
  
Après le discours, les 4 Blades Angels (C'est Tonyx, Ratrick, Killer et Martin) vont à Moscou pour retrouver les Blades Breakers. Quand il descend aire l'escalier de l'avion, ils virent les Blades Breakers avec des journalistes. Il avait 5 journalistes pour chaque joueur.  
  
Le premier commença et dit : - Tyson pourquoi avaient vous quitté les Blades Breakers ?  
  
Tyson répondit au journaliste: - On s'est connus maintenant on veut découvrir de nouveaux horizons, pour moi c'est ça et aussi je suis aller avec les Majestics parce que je l'ais j'ai tous affronter et ils ont le même but que moi, montré aux autres qu'un spectre il faut bien l'entraîner.  
  
Le deuxième pris la parole et dit : - Kaï pourquoi vous avez voulu quitter l'équipe.  
  
Kaï répondit au journaliste : - J'ai quitté l'équipe pour retrouver des amis d'enfance, même s'ils sont des cyborgs comme moi je m'en fous, je peux lors enlever leurs puces de cruauté et là je pourrais ravoir mes amis d'enfances.  
  
La troisième pris la parole et dit : - Pourquoi avez-vous voulu aller avec les White Tigers.  
  
Ray répliqua et dit : - Les White Tigers sont la première équipe que j'ai eu, j'ai vécu avec eux, je me suis amusé avec eu, je me suis chicaner et je me suis faite les meilleurs amis du monde.  
  
Le quatrième dit : - Pourquoi vous êtes en allé des Blades Breakers pour aller avec les All- Starz ?  
  
Max lui répondit ceci : - Ma mère travaille là bas, ils ont des choses sur toutes les toupies et j'ai une petite amie qui s'appelle Émily.  
  
Et le dernier des journalistes dit : - Est-ce que la science est meilleure que le Beyblade pour vous ?  
  
Kenny lui répondit ceci : - Aucun des deux. J'aime la science autant que le Beyblade. Regarder par vous même, premièrement j'ai une petite amie qui s'appelle : Dizz, l'ordinateur le plus intelligent au monde et son nom est : Dizzy qui m'aidera dans la science et une toupie qui s'appelle : Dizzara que je pourrais m'entraîner quand je veux, alors c'est égale.  
  
- Merci de nous avoir accorder cette interview dit les journalistes.  
  
- De rien dit les Blades Breakers.  
  
***  
  
Une heure plus tard les Blades Breakers virent les Blades Angels.  
  
- Salut les Blades Angels dit Tyson aux 4 jeunes de 12 ans.  
  
- Salut répondit les Blades Angels et Tonyx leur dit ceci :  
  
- Je vous le dit on va faire tous les tournois qu'on peux et quand on battra les Majestics, les White Tigers, les All-Starz, les Demolitions Boys et après on vous battra pour de bon. On va faire revenir le Beyblade comme avant et on va vous montrer que c'est mieux d'être avec vous qu'avec les autres, on vous le promet.  
  
- En premier vous devrez regardez la feuille avant d'affronter les autres équipes.  
  
- O.k on va le regarder, mais on vous le dit aucune équipe va pouvoir nous bloquer.  
  
- O.k, on dois allé prendre notre avion, moi en Chine dit Ray.  
  
- Je dois allé en Angleterre retrouver les Majestics dit Tyson.  
  
- Nous c'est aux United States America dit Kenny et Max.  
  
- Moi je dois aller à l'Abbey, ce n'est pas loin mais je ne veux pas il y aller en marche et aussi pour retrouver mes amis le plus vite possible dit Kaï.  
  
- O.k. nous on le prends pour le Canada, pour voir la feuille des matchs avant de vous affronter.  
  
Ray était le premier à partir et pensa à quelque chose : Si je retourne avec les White Tigers je me demande se qui va m'arriver.  
  
Quand il arriva là-bas tout le monde était content de le voir. Les personnes qui rencontrait lui disait allô, bienvenu ou veux tu te battre contre moi. Et c'est à ce moment même que Ray se souvenait de tous les moments qu'il a passé avec les Blades Breakers.  
  
- Pourquoi j'ai quitté les Blades Breakers se demanda t'il, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prends il voudrons même pas refaire les Blades Breakers.  
  
***  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard c'était au tour de Tyson de partir. Quand l'avion arriva en Angleterre, les Majestics l'attendais déjà et lui demanda de faire une petite partie, Tyson accepta.  
  
Olivier qui faisait le commentateur dit : - Le match représentera Tyson et son dragon contre Jonny et son lézard géant, alors vous êtes près 1..2..3 Hyper Vitesse !  
  
Quand le match commença Tyson se demanda pourquoi il avait voulu quitter les Blades Breakers pour de vrai. Sans qu'il s'en rendre contre il perdit son combat.  
  
- Et Tyson on penserais que tu ferais meilleur que ça.  
  
- Je sais, j'étais dans la lune.  
  
***  
  
Quelques heures plus tard c'était celui pour l'Amérique qui partait et Max, Kenny et Dizz jouaient aux cartes pendant toutes les heures passées dans l'avion et Max pris la parole :  
  
- Je trouve ça bizarre, c'était mieux avec les autres Kaï, Ray et Tyson.  
  
Kenny lui répondit : - Hé ho, on va bientôt arriver et ne tant fait pas on a voulu quitté l'équipe et on était tous d'accord.  
  
- T'as raison.  
  
Mais pour de vrai Max, Kenny et Dizz s'ennuyait vraiment.  
  
***  
  
À l'aéroport la commentatrice pris la parole et dit : - Le prochain envole est pour Moscou.  
  
Quand Kaï entend ça il courut le plus vite possible.  
  
Le commentatrice le reconnut est dit : - Est-ce que c'est vous Kaï Hiwatari des anciens Blades Breakers.  
  
- Oui répondit Kaï, est-ce qu'on serait déjà vu par hasard.  
  
- Non, mais je vous est vu à la télé et vous êtes très mignon.  
  
- Merci répondit Kaï tout rouge.  
  
- Mais c'est plat que vous avez quitté les Blades Breakers.  
  
Quand Kaï entendis ça il se demanda qui était ses vrais amis. - Mais pourquoi je pense à ça moi.  
  
***  
  
Ça faisait déjà trois heures que Les Blades Angels attendait leur avion et il entendit une voix : - Le dernier avion va partir et c'est pour le Canada.  
  
Les quatre Blades Angels coururent le plus vite de leur vie et quand ils arrivèrent chez eux il eut une grosse surprise.  
  
- Où étiez-vous on vous attendais les parents de Killer, de Ratrick, de Tonyx et de Martin (Martin c'est faite adopté par les parents de Tonyx).  
  
- Salut papa, salut maman, où on était dit Tonyx sans pouvoir répondre à la question. - On était aller voir les Blades Breakers dit Killer en faisant un signe de main à Tony (Tonyx).  
  
- Pourquoi vous êtes allé voir les Blades Breakers demanda tous les parents.  
  
- On est allé leur dire qu'on allait affronter toutes les équipes et après ça on allait les battre.  
  
- On a deux nouvelles pour vous.  
  
- Vous allez nous punir j'en suis sure dit Ratrick.  
  
- Non, la première c'est que vous ne serez pas puni.  
  
- Vous êtes les meilleurs parents au monde dit Martin.  
  
- La deuxième c'est que...  
  
- On va pas pouvoir les affronter dit Killer.  
  
- Non, la deuxième est qu'on a reçu la feuille de tous les tournois, mais vous ne pourrez là voir que demain.  
  
- O.k. on va attendre jusqu'à demain mais je veux que Ratrick et Killer dorment ici.  
  
- O.k.  
  
Le lendemain les Blades Angels se réveillèrent tous en même tant à six heures trente du matin (il se réveillent ben tard), il enlevèrent leurs pyjamas, ils enfilèrent de nouveaux vêtements, ils se brossent les dents, ils mangèrent et dit : - Est-ce qu'on peux avoir la feuille des tournois ?  
  
- Oui dirent leurs parents encore entrain de dormirent.  
  
Quand ils regarda la feuille il trouva ça bizarre. - C'est quoi ça.  
  
- La feuille du tournoi dit ça :  
  
Il y a le tournoi maison, celui de la rue, après ça le quartier, ça suit avec ville, celle de la région, de la province, du pays, de l'Amérique (les All-Starz), de l'Asie (les White Tigers), de l'Europe (les Majestics), de l'Océanie (les Demolitions Boys), celui de l'Afrique et le dernier celui des Blades Breakers.  
  
- C'est impossible ça dit Tonyx.  
  
Fin de ce chapitre j'espère que vous l'avez aimé et je sais que j'ai pris du temps mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon ordinateur va lent.  
  
Réponses à mes revieweurs :  
  
Lonely Icey Wolf : Oui je suis les épisodes de Beyblade et pour mon invention là voilà. Je comprends que tu es impatiente. Tu n'est pus ma seule revieweurs j'ai maintenant AnoDevil. J'ai pris du temps mais c'est grâce à toi si maintenant je continue mon fic, quand j'ai lu réponses aux revieweurs et j'ai lu qu'est-ce que tu m'as écris j'ai continué.  
  
AnoDevil : merci de me dire que c'est bon même si c'est court. T'as lu le 3 chapitre Driger il est pas mort alors tu ne pourras pas m'étriper. C'est bon même s'il se sépare, es-tu sure d'avoir toute ta tête.  
  
X-Spy 


	5. Des nouvelles pour Les Blades Angels

Disclamer : Vous n'avez pas le droit de toucher à Tonyx, Martin, Ratrick, Killer, Goodzilla, Gorrilla, Liolla et Oursela Est-ce que c'est ben compris ?  
  
Chapitre 5 : Des nouvelles pour les Blades Angels  
  
- O.k c'est quoi ce charabia dit Martin.  
  
- Premièrement est-ce que ça se peut tous ces tournois impossibles dit Ratrick.  
  
- C'est possible ou impossible dit Tonyx avec du pain dans bouche.  
  
- Allons voir la F.T.B dit Killer.  
  
- C'est quoi ça dit Ratrick.  
  
- C'est la Fédération des Tournois de Beyblade dit Martin.  
  
- Commença ce fait que tu sais ça toi dit Killer.  
  
- J'ai faite des recherches sur Internet, j'ai même la feuille.  
  
- Comment ça se fait que tu ais ça aussi rapidement.  
  
- Avec : Bell Haute Vitesse Express Vu tous se fait en clin d'oeil.  
  
- O.k. tu nous as eu, on l'avoue.  
  
- Haha je vous ai encore eu.  
  
- Commença tu nous as encore eu.  
  
- Poisson d'Avril.  
  
- Regardez en arrière de vous. - On a des poissons roses, Yiark.  
  
- O.k j'arrête de niaiser, pour il y aller, il faut prendre la rue Olm, tourné à gauche, continué tout droit et on est arriver.  
  
- O.k on y va maintenant dit Tonyx.  
  
- Tout le monde est près parce qu'on y va maintenant dit Tonyx.  
  
- Fiston j'ai une nouvelle à te dire avant que tu partes dit la mère de Tonyx.  
  
- C'est quoi ta nouvelle c'est que ton père.  
  
- Michel Vassala né en 1970 en Espagne, c'est mon père.  
  
- Non, pas vraiment.  
  
- Tu veux tu dires que papa n'est pas mon père ?  
  
- C'est ça, tu as deviné.  
  
- Alors qui est mon père ?  
  
- C'est un archéologue connu dans le monde et c'est un Japonais.  
  
- Le seul archéologue Japonais et connu dans tout le monde est le père de Tyson des Majestics.  
  
- C'est lui ton vrai père.  
  
- Quoi ça veut dire que Tyson est mon frère ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- O.k ben bye maman, mes amis m'attendent.  
  
- Bye fiston !  
  
Ratrick alla chez lui pour aller chercher sa toupie, quand il pris sa toupie, il vit son père devant la porte avec une face très triste.  
  
- Fiston je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, avant que tu partes.  
  
- C'est quoi papa, t'as l'air d'avoir mal au c?ur.  
  
- C'est que chez les White Tigers pour avoir son spectre il doit avoir du courage et être honnête.  
  
- Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant.  
  
- C'est que ta mère est à moitié une White Tigers et à moitié une Anglaise.  
  
- Alors ça veut dire puisque que je suis courageux à cause du feu que j'ai éteint il y a un an et être honnête parce que je suis incapable de mentir, ça veut dire que je suis un...  
  
- Tu es un White Tigers.  
  
- Merci pa (Surnom de papa) de me l'avoir avoué.  
  
- De rien mon fils. Aussi tu dois il y aller tes amis t'attende.  
  
- C'est vrai, alors bye.  
  
Killer était presque près, mais soudainement quelqu'un le pris par surprise.  
  
- Haaaaaaaaa dit Killer !  
  
- Allô c'est juste moi.  
  
- Fréro tu m'as faite une de ces peurs.  
  
- Excuse-moi, mais je dois te montrer quelque chose.  
  
- Ah oui c'est quoi.  
  
- Descend avec moi et je vais te montrer.  
  
- O.k.  
  
Quand il descendit à la cave, Killer eu pour la deuxième, aujourd'hui, une de ces peurs.  
  
- Non pas toi, tu n'es pas réelle, tu es un monstre.  
  
- Ben non, je suis réelle et je ne suis pas un monstre sanguinaire.  
  
- C'est ça prouver-le.  
  
- O.k regarde ma face, elle est normale.  
  
- C'est vrai, mais pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?  
  
- Parce que tu vas faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis longtemps.  
  
- Et c'est quoi ?  
  
- Tu vas voir ça fait pas mal.  
  
- HAAAA !  
  
10 minutes plus tard  
  
- Comment il va faire pour oublier tous ça ?  
  
- Facile avec cette petite machine il va oublier pourquoi il est venu ici. 5 minutes plus tard  
  
- ÇA FAIT 15 MINUTES QUE JE VOUS ATTENDAIS dit Martin  
  
- O.k on est tout près, on y va.  
  
Pendant le trajet pour se rendre à la rue Olm, Tonyx et Ratrick n'était pas tous en forme, pour Killer il avait mal à la tête et pour martin c'était le seul qui était content.  
  
- O.k voilà la rue Olm, alors on doit tourner à gauche.  
  
Tout le monde tourna à gauche et vit un énorme chien qui surveillait la place. Tonyx lui donna un biscuit à la framboise de sa mère. Le chien arrêta de grogner et les laissa passés.  
  
- Tonyx t'es fantastique dit Ratrick.  
  
- C'est je fais ça à tous le chiens que je croise.  
  
- Quand même bravo !  
  
- Merci.  
  
Quand il arriva à la place une personne leur demanda : - Comment avez-vous faite pour rentrer sans que le chien vous mordre le derrière ?  
  
Tonyx pris la parole et lui chuchota à l'oreille : - Connais c'est vous Mlle. Catemkor ?  
  
- Oui c'était une amie d'enfance.  
  
- Elle fait des biscuits à la framboise et tous les chiens en raffolent.  
  
- O.k je vais lui en demander quelques uns.  
  
- O.k c'est comme vous voulez répondit Tonyx. Mais j'ai une faveur à vous demandez ?  
  
- Oui et laquelle ?  
  
- Est-ce qu'on peut voir le monsieur qui diriges les tournois de Beyblade.  
  
- O.k, je m'en vais l'appelé.  
  
- Merci.  
  
La madame se rendit vert le communicateur et dit : - Maître Alfred.  
  
- Oui qu'est-ce que vous me voulez.  
  
- Quatre jeunes beybladeurs veulent vous rencontrez.  
  
- Ils doivent me donner un dollar.  
  
- Ils ont pus rentrer dans l'immeuble sans que le chien leur mordre.  
  
- Ils ont du tricher ?  
  
- Ils ont pas tricher Maître Alfred, ils ont pris un biscuit aux framboises et l'on donner aux gros méchant chien.  
  
- O.k ils peuvent me voir gratuitement.  
  
- Vous pouvez allé le voir dit la vielle madame.  
  
- Merci.  
  
Quand ils arrivèrent en haut, il eut une grande surprise. Le grand patron de Beyblade au Canada était le grand-père de Tyson.  
  
- Vous êtes le grand-père de Tyson ? demanda Tonyx. - Oui c'est bel et bien moi.  
  
- Salut dit Tonyx nerveux.  
  
- Pourquoi tu es nerveux ?  
  
- Moi je suis nerveux, vous devez vous tromper ?  
  
- O.k si tu le dis répondit le vieux.  
  
- Pourquoi vous êtes venue me voir ?  
  
- C'est pour les tournois, ils sont impossibles !  
  
- Ah ça, o.k si vous dites qu'ils sont difficiles, alors vous n'avez qu'à pas les faire.  
  
- Comment ça il faut pas les faire et en plus on a pas dit qu'ils sont difficiles, on ne les comprends pas.  
  
- C'est juste ça votre problème ?  
  
- Ouais monsieur !  
  
- Comme pour le tournoi maison, il faut que vous affrontiez tous les personnes dans la maison.  
  
- O.k on comprend celui là, mais pour les autres c'est incompréhensible.  
  
-**On va pas sortir d'ici pour un bout de temps pensa le grand patron**.  
  
- Pour celui de la rue c'est facile les personnes qui sont les champions de la maison dans votre rue sont invité pour un tournoi que juste les rues font, c'est tu bien compris ?  
  
- Oui et pour les autres tournois on comprends maintenant pourquoi.  
  
- Et n'oublier pas que c'est mieux d'être avec sa vraie équipe qu 'être avec une autre répondit le grand-père de quatre-vingt-neuf ans.  
  
À ce moment là Ratrick commença à penser ce que son père lui a dit : - Tu es un White Tigers, fiston.  
  
- Est-ce que ça va demanda Tonyx.  
  
Quand il entendit la voix de Tonyx, il reprit ses esprits. - Quoi demanda Ratrick un peu dans la lune ?  
  
- Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien.  
  
- Je vais très bien Tonyx et merci de te préoccuper de moi.  
  
- C'est ça entre coéquipier et amis.  
  
- C'est vrai ça.  
  
- Est-ce que vous avez fini de bavasser parce que nous on vous attend depuis 10 minutes répondit Killer.  
  
- On arrive dit Tonyx.  
  
Quand il descendit en bas il vit la madame qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrer et lui répondit : - Au revoir madame dit Les Blades Angels.  
  
- Avant que vous partiez je voulais vous dires que je suis contente que les Blades Breakers est faite le bien en battant les Demolitions Boys parce que le mal ne serre à rien dans le Beyblade.  
  
- Pourquoi vous dites ça à nous et maintenant ?  
  
- Parce que j'en suis sûre que vous allez les battre c'est Blades Breakers.  
  
- Merci de nous dires ça. - De rien c'est comme ça entre les amies de Betty Catemkor.  
  
Après ça Killer recommença avoir mal à la tête.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard - Est-ce qu'on va battre les Blades Breakers ?  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ouais !  
  
- 1..2..3 HYPER Blades Angels !  
  
Voilà la fin de ce chapitre et maintenant réponses aux Revieweurs :  
  
Lonely Icey Wolf : Oui je continue mon fic et aussi merci de m'avoir mis les idées en place, j'en avais vraiment besoin.  
  
AnoDevils : Merci de me dire que c'est bon et pourquoi tu n'as pas toute ta tête ?  
  
Réponse de X-spy : Tu n'as pas de tête (jokes), parce que quand il se sépare tu devrais me tuer.  
  
J'espère que là tu comprends parce que t'aurais du me tuer pour de bon  
  
Titre du prochain chapitre qui est le sixième (6): Possible ou Impossible.  
  
X-Spy XOX 


End file.
